vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Vampirella
Summary Vampirella is a horror character. She originates from Drakulon, a place in Hell where she lived until its blood rivers dried up. She was the daughter of Lilith, the mother of all demons. Despite this she became a "hero" vampire and defeated her mother. Vampirella was originally presented as an inhabitant of the far planet Drakulon, a world where a vampiric race lived on blood and where blood flowed in rivers. Drakulon orbits twin suns that were causing droughts across the planet, marking certain doom for Vampirella and her race. Later she and her boyfriend restore the rivers of blood to Drakulon, which weakens Lilith. Her origin was also revised, that Drakulon was real, but was a place in Hell. She was made to believe that Drakulon was another planet by Lilith, not by her siblings. As a vampire, she has many of the typical vampiric powers, including superhuman physical abilities, transforming into a bat, immortality, a mesmeric stare, etcetera. Also she is not prone to her race's traditional weaknesses, as daylight, holy water, garlic, or crosses. She does not attack random people on the streets to drink their blood, except occasionally when she herself is attacked or desires to kill. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B Name: Vampirella, Vampi, Ella Normandy, Lieutenant Normandy, Ella of Earth, Miss Normandy Origin: Vampirella Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Daughter of Lilith, Vampire, Demoness Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts, Weapon Mastery, Transformation, Flight, Enhanced Senses, Invisibility, Stealth Mastery, Hypnosis, Blood Manipulation, Biological Manipulation, Animal Manipulation, Healing, Highly Resistant to Disease Manipulation and Telepathy, Absorption (Biological, Energy), Regeneration (Low-Mid), Immortality (Types 1, 3), Energy Manipulation, Body Control, Shadowmeld, Berserk Mode, Control of Blast Power, Gravity Manipulation (Able to move freely on any surface) Attack Potency: [[User blog:Jasonsith/Dynamite Comics Assorted Feats#Vampirella one punches a ceiling|'Wall level+']] (Is able to defeat people who able to hurt her, and hurt a man who could easily walk through concrete walls) Speed: [[User blog:Jasonsith/Dynamite Comics Assorted Feats#Vampirella outruns a fighter plane|'Supersonic']] (Fought with several bullet timers, dodged bullets, caught up to a fighter jet and attacked it while flying, and is capable of fighting and reacting while flying) Lifting Strength: Class K (Able to push the Lincoln Memorial) Striking Strength: Wall Class+ (Easily punched a man through concrete walls, and punched a demon through the roof) Durability: Wall level+ (Survived an exploding plane) Stamina: Superhuman Range: Standard melee range, higher with other attacks Standard Equipment: Swords, daggers, stakes Intelligence: High Weaknesses: She needs to feed on blood Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Geralt of Rivia (The Witcher) Geralt's Profile (Note: Speed was Equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Vampirella Category:Dynamite Comics Category:Absorption Users Category:Adults Category:Animal Users Category:Berserkers Category:Biology Users Category:Blood Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Darkness Users Category:Demons Category:Energy Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Female Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Heroes Category:Hypnotists Category:Immortals Category:Invisibility Users Category:Leaders Category:Martial Artists Category:Mind Users Category:Monster Girls Category:Neutral Characters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Regeneration Users Category:Seduction Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Sword Users Category:Telepaths Category:Thrown Weapon Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Vampires Category:Weapon Masters Category:Tier 9